Ark 2050
Hacking online games is something I do for a living. Games like Call of duty, Pubg, Overwatch plus a few more are something I for a living. I love hear kids scream calling me racial slurs and saying they fuck my mom always sound like music in my ears. On a Tuesday night, I decided to get a group of friends and raid severs in Ark survival evolved,even if we get banned we didn't give a shit. As we were having fun fucking alpha tribes over and hearing player yell at us I gotten banned. I was going to notify my friends saying "I gotten banned.", However none of them we're online so I assumed that they log off or something.I proceed to create a new steam account and reinstall Ark. As the main tittle screen appear the screen was bugging out I assume it was a rare bug. Ark was alead an buggy game ,but what was also weird is there is only on option 2540. I went what the fuck mode for a couple of seconds thinking to myself "what the fuck." over and over again. I decided to click in and it prompt me in a loading screen for about 2 minutes. After that I was taken to the character creation menu with a map that doesn't look familiar the spawn point doesn't help either as there's only one spawn point "cryo". I spawn and my character awaken and as I took a look around I assume the location was a space station.I walk around for 5 minutes and came across a person hanging with a note says "It's over to anyone reading this you shouldn't be here leave now." I assume this was some kind of cut map or something, but my thoughts quickly changed after a chat window came "Welcome to the future (myname).". Shock at what I saw, I wanna believe I was hacked, but it couldn't. A minute later I task manage my way out of that fucked up enconter. I quickly went onto my main steam account to check if my friends where online using their main account, and lucky all were."I notify them about my enconter, and sure enough they thought I was crazy, I just left them believe until a user named DeusGod joined texting immediately "You type of people must be punished. You people are the reason the world us extinct. You will be brought to justice.". DeusGod left along with 2 of my friends the rest including myself were typing "wtf" and "Is this a fucking joke.".Soon I heard a loud static noise coming from computer. Few moments later, my power went out and hear scratching noise coming from downstairs. I instinctively knew I was fucked and jumped out my window running as far as I can from my house. After what felt like hours, I decided to give my girlfriend call to see if it's OK to stay at her house for the night. She agreed and I made my way over. I'm spending the night over her house if your reading this do you have anymore info about what I experienced? you can contact me at 2050. Stay safe Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:English Class Failure Category:Vidya games Category:Wall of Text